The compounds of the instant invention are known for use as herbicides. Such disclosure is found in EP-A-075,267 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967. There are, however, no teachings for the use of such herbicides in selected crops such as citrus, sugarcane, coffee, banana, oil palm, loblolly pine, rubber, cocoa, grapes, plantain, pineapple, fruit trees such as apples, nut trees, and turf grass such as Kentucky bluegrass. These crops are important markets and are cultivated particularly in regions of the Pacific rim and South America. Citrus, turf grass and loblolly pine also are grown elsewhere.
The yields of selected crops such as citrus, sugarcane, coffee, banana, oil palm, loblolly pine, rubber, cocoa, grapes, fruit trees, Kentucky bluegrass, and Bermudagrass tend to be lessened by undesired plants such as crabgrass, guineagrass, itchgrass and the like. In addition, the yields of these crops tend to be reduced by crop plants such as corn, cotton, wheat, rice, and the like. A need therefore exists for controlling these types of plantings to improve the yields of selected crops such as those mentioned above.